


Chancing It

by williamastankova



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Closets, M/M, Prompt:, Short One Shot, Sloppy Makeouts, lie detector episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/williamastankova/pseuds/williamastankova
Summary: Thanks to John the Lie Detector Interpreter, Zach was now forever going to be branded the office-slut. Though, when it comes down to it, maybe that's not the worst thing after all...





	Chancing It

God damn lie detectors. Just because they happened to be ninety-nine point whatever the shit percent accurate, that meant everyone in the world trusted them. Yeah, maybe it was a funny video idea, and it'd make great content for the Try Guys, but Zach had officially been outed as the office-slut, at least where kissing was concerned. It wasn't even like he'd kissed three of his co-workers... well, that would be his story, if anybody was to be so bold as to bring it up. He'd tell them he had to be in the minority percent, where the lie detector had malfunctioned, because he definitely hadn't kissed three people in the office. In fact, he didn't even find them attractive, they weren't his type at all - even though one person caught his eye, now more than ever.

Alright, rewind. Before you go and make any snap-judgements about him, you have to understand how it started. The first kiss was so innocent, Zach didn't even think it counted. In fact, it was recorded by a friend, with many more surrounding them, so there was really no big deal, except it would seem suspicious because it had been so long since it happened. They'd been at a party, the four of them, and they'd gotten a little tipsy. If he was honest, Zach didn't really remember how it started, because his memory was hazy, but it was some sort of game, and he'd been dared to make out with Ned. Because they were best friends, it wasn't an issue. The more Zach tried to remember it, the more he saw it clearer: yes, it was definitely a game, one by the name of Seven Minutes in Heaven, because they were all still randy teens at heart, even though they were thirty. So, like the adults they were, Zach and Ned slipped into the closet (not that he could really remember _where_  it was exactly, but that was hardly the most important thing), laughing all the way, then emptied out the silence before Ned launched his attack on Zach, pushing him against the wall and dramatically kissing him.

Zach couldn't contain his laughter, really. It was so silly, that when he banged his head, he had no doubt in his mind that the people outside heard him. These suspicions, of course, were confirmed when the light streamed in through the door that had been thrown open, and a camera was shoved drunkenly in their faces by someone Zach couldn't manage to see with his newly blinded eyes - well, more so. It didn't matter because they shimmied out of the closet, shut the door, and forgot about the event almost entirely, moving on with the game, the night, and their lives.

The next time was a short while after the first. The Korean Drama video, a funny idea presented and taken up by their creative team. The Try Guys were sure to be a hit on K-TV, and so they tried their hand at it. There was even less to say about this one than the last: he and Keith had been partnered up for the reading, and part of the script was a kiss. He smushed Keith's lips up, turning his mouth into a mangled mess of red, almost like a crimson wound except much less far-fetched and significantly more comical. Then, he leaned forward slowly, pecked him on the mouth, and it was over.

The last was... not quite so easy to explain. When he thought back to it, he reasoned to himself that it was only difficult because it had happened so recently. The others had occured years ago, and so he'd had time to process them, but this... well, he had to be honest: this had happened less than an hour before they'd been hooked up to the lie detector machine and hit record on the camera.

It didn't make him a slut. He got up in the morning, alone. He dressed, alone. He fed Bowie, alone. He checked for his wallet and keys, alone. He went to work. He went to set. He did his job, setting up the equipment, then slipped off for a second, heading to the bathroom before they started filming. It was all completely innocent. He had no prior intention or thought process of 'hey, let's get off in a storage closet before filming today'. For Eugene, however, he could not speak.

Before he'd managed to find the bathrooms, he heard a voice whisper to him, calling him into an open doorway. Of course, like the overly-polite classic-horror-movie-girl he was, he opted to inspect than to run away yelling maniacally, and was pulled into the darkness by a determined pair of hands. His scream was only stopped by a firm hand over his mouth, deliberately placed to shut him up. Then, as his eyes adjusted to the room's dim lighting, he realised it was just Eugene. Then again, it was Eugene, who had chosen to pick him out of the hallway and drag him into an isolated crawlspace, and had stopped him alerting anybody who could potentially-

"Stop thinking," Eugene ordered.  
"Thinking? Who's thinking?" He managed to say when Eugene removed the hand covering his mouth, then gave him a look, "I'm not thinking, because I can't. I mean, I don't. Not right now anyway. Hey, speaking of right now, what are we doing in-"

Kissing. Eugene. Coherent translation: Eugene was kissing him. In the darkened room. And now - now he was walking them both back, spurred on by Zach's fingers curling into the spots in his back where his wings would have been. They hit the wall - correction, Zach hit the wall, rather ungraciously, and Eugene realised they'd run out of space for him to dominate poor little old-man-body Zach. Speaking of his old man body, Eugene had taken to running his hands down Zach's old man sides, and then along his old man hips and into his old man thighs and - oh, squeezing the inners of his legs, leaving him shaking and forced to break the kiss, which he only now realised he'd started to reciprocate. Through the darkness, Zach saw a devilish look in Eugene's already black eyes.

"Zach," he breathed his name like a prayer, and it only made Zach's breathing quicken. "I want to-"

He didn't need to finish. Zach wrapped his arms around the back of his neck and tugged, forcing their lips messily back together, and he didn't protest when Eugene's knee parted his legs, his thigh brushing - okay, less brushing, more grinding - against his crotch. Eugene's hands, newly open to touching other areas, settled with one securely on Zach's waist, and the other keeping his jaw in place. His hips shifted, rolling into Zach, bringing relief to both of their groins, and he found he rather liked this position, so he continued the same wave-like motion. Only, with each roll forward, he'd shift where he was kissing Zach: he'd start on his mouth, then to his neck. Then, he'd pull his shirt down a little to expose his clavicle, and kiss into the hollow there. Next, he'd nibble along his jaw, then his ear. There was next to no way to quess where Eugene's lips would appear next, and that was a sensation Zach found he could get used to.

He heard Eugene's breathing quicken, and his movements became less coordinated. He'd plant kisses on the same spot on his cheek for several rolls, and then he'd move only a short distance away, and do the same there. Strangely enough, this turned Zach on more, because it showed how much Eugene _wanted_  him, as if the digging in his hip wasn't enough evidence, and with that thought he divulged into spasms, breathing rigid and without routine. Against his better judgement, he tightened his grip around Eugene's neck, then nuzzled into the side of his head, secretly relishing in the soft hair he found greeting him there. Not seeming to mind too much (or at least not enough to divert his clear goal), Eugene took both hands to Zach's sides, then slipped up his shirt just an inch, and let his fingers slither up his exposed skin. Zach smiled into the darkness, feeling okay in the fact Eugene wouldn't be able to see this display of fulfilment, and gave into the breathy noises clawing at his throat, desperate to escape into Eugene's ears.

It didn't take much longer before Eugene stilled, having thrust forward but not taken it back yet, and released a grunt deeper than Zach had heard him produce before. It took them a moment, but they pulled away, and that was where Zach's euphoric mind couldn't quite remember things straight, yet again. All he knew was that they split ways, he cleaned himself up, and then they started filming.

Right about now, he could have slammed his head into a brick wall, because Keith had asked the perfect question. Yes, he had made out with three coworkers: one, Ned; two, Keith himself; and three, Eugene, about ten minutes before his interrogation session began. It was all true. Everything else he'd asked him was true, too. There was nothing you could get by John, but that in itself raised red flags. After all, once his questioning had ended, it was Eugene's turn, and Keith took on the same 'bad-cop' role with him. Only...

 _'You ever wanted to fuck any of us?'_  he had asked Eugene, as casual as asking how he'd found the weather lately.

' _No_.' According to John, that was a lie.

 _'You ever wanted to fuck me?'_ Keith cheekily asked, quirking an eyebrow to show his the jest within his sincerity.

 _'No.'_ Plain as day, true.

 _'Have you ever wanted to fuck me?'_ Ned chimed in, joining in on the hysterics.

 _'No.'_ Truth.

_'Then we already know who he wants to fuck.'_

Keith was right. Holy shit, Keith was right, so what was Zach still doing here? Sat, doing nothing but mulling over the events of his past, when he could be fulfilling what he so obviously wanted to do just earlier. And yeah, maybe they were only ninety-nine point whatever the shit percent accurate, but that was a probability Zach was willing to chance.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic, aka the reason I'm not asleep and will probably be dead in the morning, came to me in a half-asleep dream. hope u enjoyed :)


End file.
